Bizarro WiFi World
yzerblade: i wonder if there are any sites like wfwd out there right now yzerblade: bizarro wfwd Jack: impossible yzerblade: with antijack Jack: we are an anomaly A Short History Somewhere in the darkest places on the internet there is theorized to exist a bizarro WiFi World forum, but it has never been found. The forum, developed in late 2005 early 2006 mainly for finding people to play PSP games with. There were hits such as Ridge Racer, Tiger Woods PGA Tour, Twisted Metal: Head On, and Kingdom of Paradise? Of great concern was the practice of sidewinding in the popular Ridge Racer game, so anti-sidewinding player groups became commonplace. The Near Takeover of WiFi World Some time after it's inception, WiFi World came under attack. A rogue member named UltraBill, while believing he was Betty White, created his own forum, WiFi Glory. He began stealing WFWD members to have for this new forum. Two of the most prominent WiFi World members, Stork and Ben Viga, a Texan, soon put an end to this and exiled UltraBill from WFWD. Soon all of the stolen members returned and the golden years of WiFi World began. The Realistic Oven Event Amu: Mao Zedong said: "The flower oil, please." Siggman: "amu would you turn on the oven" Siggman: "ok" Siggman: and so the oven was turned on Siggman: a time that would be followed by many more times Lindt Truffles The unofficial official candy of WiFi World. Often used in celebrations and often the cause of exile. To dislike lindt truffles is to announce to the world that you are not worthy of living and thus must be exiled from WiFi World. Drooling While Eating The image of DeDeDe here drooling while eating was considered so hilarious by WFWD it was forever to be immortalized on this wiki. Members of WiFi World Stork One of the founders of WiFi World. Not much is known about him other than his strange choice of username. Ben Viga Everyday Ben Viga: just came hoem from partying 4/10/2010 Stork: haha ben. You always seem to be partying :P Ben was a regular down home on the range country boy from Texas. He's a huge fan of baseball and is now a defender of the people, winning several court cases every day. He is, however, not very popular with the ladies. UltraBill Amu's Duck in costume. A successful entrepreneur and all-around pleasant businessman, UltraBill was unfortunately caught up in a short lasting powergrab for control of WiFi World. However, he regretted it and in apology, left the forums forever. Amu Amu: 日本への敬意 Dunno. Probs a dog, japanese, socialist. Said to possess the strength of 20 men, Amu far surpasses Mau as Mau has only the strength of one cat with a hat and sunglasses on. Also, Amu loves playing casual multiplayer titles and will often play casual multiplayer titles with anyone at request. Amu's Duck Amu's Duck, a White Faced Whistling Duck, or WFWD for short, soon became the mascot character for WiFi World. Amu's Espresso Cookie606: 10 bucks Cookie606: for a good cause Cookie606: superamulandia.com Siggman: why should i invest Amu: >investing in anything amu related Siggman: didn't you learn from the mainstream failure amu's espresso is having In a desperate attempt to grab some easy cash, Amu's Espresso was developed as a casual beverage for the espresso guzzling masses, but unfortunately it never found mainstream success. Currently, Amu's Espresso thinks she's a teenage asian girl who looks like yzerblade. The ROBIN Arguably, amu's longtime mortal enemy. Currently engages in practitional copyright and business law at Red Robin. Siggman Amu: Siggman is in forge mode helping us build a new level The son of a werewolf. In the earth's core. Cabbagex Cabbagex: Spoilers: Weed is bad for you. Chuck Norris: Don't fuck with me right now Cabbagex: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Cabbagex is noted for his strong anti-drug policy. He likes to hang around chat and is generally very nice to everyone, even throwing out the occassional compliment. Chuck Norris Chuck Norris: you don't have to be straight to go hunting Chuck Norris: so what's up Siggman Often said to be the manliest man on WiFi World, Chuck Norris (original username EagleManiac) is totally straight and has a normal, manly voice. He's also really competent and is often the person everyone goes to for help on how to do things in video games, for example. Also, he is American, like his hero, Lt. Surge the Lightning American. Cookie606 Cookie606 was an original member of WiFi Glory, and came to the site from WiFi World. He originally appeared to be a mysterious figure who enjoyed the anime Bleach. However, it was later revealed that he's not really that mysterious and no one takes him seriously. yzerblade teh gurl. Commonly, yzerblade is confused with Cookie606. Conclusion In memorandum, O'Duck. Category:WFWD-isms Category:Concepts